I'm a Slave 4 U
Info= "I'm a Slave 4 U" é uma canção gravada pela cantora estadunidense Britney Spears para seu terceiro álbum de estúdio, Britney (2001). Foi escrita e produzida por Chad Hugo e Pharrell Williams (conhecidos coletivamente como The Neptunes). A canção foi lançada em 24 de setembro de 2001, pela Jive Records, como single de Britney. A canção urban tem uma sonoridade semelhante à canção de 1982 de Vanity 6 "Nasty Girl", enquanto sua letra falam sobre ser uma escrava da música. "I'm a Slave 4 U" recebeu recepção mista dos críticos de música. Alguns críticos argumentaram que o som era mais maduro na época em comparação com seus singles anteriores, enquanto outros notaram a tentativa da canção em deixar a imagem de garota inocente de Spears para trás e disse que seus vocais foram antinaturais. "I'm a Slave 4 U" alcançou sucesso comercial, alcançando posição dentro do Top 10 em quase todos os países que chegou. No entanto, a canção alcançou a posição de número 27 no Hot 100 e de número 85 na Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs, sendo ambas as posições mais baixas do single em todo o mundo. O videoclipe do single, que foi dirigido por Francis Lawrence, foi lançado junto com o single lançado. Mostra Spears dançando em uma sauna. A apresentação da canção por Spears nos 2001 MTV Video Music Awards na Cidade de Nova Iorque foi muito criticada pelos direitos dos animais do grupo PETA pela inclusão de animais exóticos. Spears cantou a música em todas as turnês desde o seu lançamento, incluindo a promocional The M+M's Tour. A canção também foi destaque no álbum de compilação de 2002 Now That's What I Call Music! 9. Antecedentes e composição "I'm a Slave 4 U" foi escrito e produzido por Pharrell Williams e Chad Hugo, [ 1 ] mais conhecidos como The Neptunes, que também colaboraram com Spears em outra faixa do álbum, "Boys", [ 1 ] para seu terceiro e auto-intitulado LP, Britney. "I'm a Slave 4 U" foi originalmente planejado para o álbum All for You de Janet Jackson. [ 2 ] O single "Boys" de Spears foi também destinado a Janet, que gravou uma demo inédita da canção antes de ele ser gravado por Spears. [ 3 ] "I'm a Slave 4 U" foi gravado por Andrew Cleman na Master Sound Studios em Virginia Beach, Virgínia, e por Brian Garten no Right Track Studios, em Nova York, sendo depois misturado por Serban Ghenea na Cidade de Nova Iorque. A engenharia de áudio foi feita por Ryan Smith e Tim Roberts. [ 4 ] [ 5 ] Depois de ler as letras pela primeira vez, Spears afirmou ele falava "sobre mim apenas querendo sair e esquecer quem eu sou e dançar e ter um bom tempo. Isso é meio como estou agora no momento. Eu amo trabalhar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu adoro ter um bom tempo." [ 6 ] A canção urban é feito com vocais sussurrados e gemidos e arranhões. A paisagem sonora da canção foi notada por ser semelhante à canção de 1982 de Vanity 6 "Nasty Girl" [ 7 ] e contém traços da electronica de The Neptunes. Recepção crítica Desempenho nas paradas Videoclipe Performances ao vivo e covers Faixas e formatos Referências |-| Letra= I know I may be young But I've got feelings too And I need to do what I feel like doing So let me go and just listen All you people look at me like I'm a little girl Well, did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world? Always saying "Little girl, don't step into the club" Well I'm just trying to find out why, 'cause dancing's what I love, yeah (Now watch me) Get it-get it, get it-get it, what? Get it-get it, get it-get it, what? Get it-get it, get it-get it, what? (This feels good) I know I may come off quiet, may come off shy But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy What's practical? it's logical? What the hell? Who cares? All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there, yeah I'm a slave for you I can not hold it, I can not control it I'm a slave for you I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it Baby, don't you want to dance up on me? (I just want to dance next to you) To another time and place Oh baby, don't you want to dance up on me? (Are you ready?) Leaving behind my name and age Let's go Like that Do you like it? Yeah? Now watch me! Get it-get it, get it-get it, what? Get it-get it, get it-get it, what? Get it-get it, get it-get it, what? (This feels good) I really want to dance tonight with you (I just can't help myself) I really want to do what you want me to (I just got to let myself go) I really want to dance tonight with you (I want to see you move) I really want to do what you want me to Baby, don't you want to dance up on me? (I just want to dance next to you) To another time and place Oh baby, don't you want to dance up on me? (Are you ready?) Leaving behind my name and age I'm a slave for you I can not hold it, I can not control it I'm a slave for you (It just feels right, it just feels good) I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it Get it-get it, get it-get it, what? Get it-get it, get it-get it, what? Get it-get it, get it-get it, what? (Just move with me) Get it-get it, get it-get it, what? Get it-get it, get it-get it, what? Get it-get it, get it-get it, what? I'm a slave for you (Here we go now, here we go now) I can not hold it I can not control it (You like the way I move huh?) I'm a slave for you (Here we go) I won't deny it (Yeah, yeah) I'm not trying to hide it (Yeah, like that) Categoria:Canções Categoria:Singles Categoria:Canções de Britney Categoria:Singles de Britney